


wanted to see you

by sapphee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphee/pseuds/sapphee
Summary: Long-distance relationships are hard. Not naps, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uploading some drabbles i wrote on my sideblog (omgcphee). please reblog [here](http://omgcphee.tumblr.com/post/156826168504/ransom-wakes-up-to-the-sight-of-nurseys-long)!

Ransom wakes up to the sight of Nursey’s long fingers flipping pages, his head on Nursey’s thigh. His hand automatically shoots out to catch Nursey’s wrist, and he rubs his cheek against the soft flannel of Nursey’s pajama pants.

“Babe.” Ransom’s voice is hoarse. “Sorry.”

“You needed the nap, and I wanted to read. _And_  I got a free space heater out of it, so.” Nursey yawns, stretching his arms over his head. His tank top rides up, showing off his stomach.

Ransom turns and presses a quick kiss at Nursey’s revealed hipbone, before it disappears under his tank top again. Nursey’s stomach darts from the sensation, and Ransom buries his face into Nursey’s side, grinning widely as he feels Nursey start to laugh.

“Babe.” Nursey wheezes. “You _know_  I’m ticklish as fuck.”

“That’s what you get for letting me fall asleep during the one weekend we have together, babe. _One_  weekend.”

Nursey snorts. “Like we don’t Skype each other every night.”

“Says the one who’s been whining about wanting this weekend to come faster since we found out this was the only weekend you didn’t have games and I didn’t have as much work.”

“You needed the rest. Fuck Harvard.” Nursey slides a hand down Ransom’s spine. “My coral reef.”

Ransom pushes Nursey’s book away and rises up, leaning the weight of his torso against Nursey’s. “Can sleep anytime. I wanted to see you.”

Nursey lets Ransom straddle his lap, bracket his frame around him, cradle his face. “You’re seeing me right now.”

Ransom leans his forehead against Nursey’s, watches the way Nursey’s eyes widen. Feels the way Nursey bites his own lip against his own mouth. 

“I am now,” Ransom agrees.


End file.
